Finding You
by writinglover321
Summary: Annabeth Chase isn't really the party type so when her friend Thalia takes her to one on New Year's Eve she ends up sitting alone, or so she thought. One-Shot ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN FOR THE CHARACTERS. ALL HUMAN. R&R


"Mark my words, Thalia. I. Am. Not. Going."

**4 hours later**

"Ugh, Thalia why do you always do that."

"Do what," she says innocently and I glare at the side of her head.

"You always bring up a party, I say no, and then we end up going."

"That's all on you, I bet you secretly like these parties."

"Right, cause sitting by the pool on New Year's eve, alone is so much fun."

"Again, that's on you."

"Whatever," I say annoyed, crossing my arms on my chest.

The party is taking place at Luke's house. Probably the most popular guy in my school right now. Everyone is going to be at this party. Everyone.

Thalia pulls into the long and packed drive way and I gasp at the size of this house. Well that explains pretty much everything about our dear Luke. It's clear that this spoiled jerk doesn't do anything for himself.

"Until midnight, I'll give you until midnight. If you're not out here in I'm leaving without you," I say, getting out of the car and closing the door. I shiver as I dig my hands into my tiny pockets. This jacket, really? I had to pick this jacket.

"I'll be here, Annabeth, no need to worry."

"Actually, I do. You plus parties equals bad,"

"Oh come on, so I get a little drunk, who gives. It's freaking New Years."

"The fact that were eighteen doesn't make any difference to you," I say.

"Were seniors in high school, live a little," Thalia says as we walk up the steps to the huge double doors.

"Remind me why were friends."

"You need me, I bring the best in you."

I roll my eyes and fight a smile. "Keep telling yourself that Thalia, keep telling yourself that." I say and my friend laughs.

The moment we go through the doors I lose Thalia. How fast does she move, honestly. I make my way through the jumping people and arrive at kitchen out of breath. It's like a brick wall you have to squeeze through.

"Hey cutie," someone says behind me and I turn around finding this kid from my English class standing in front of me, drunk I might add.

"You want to go upstairs for a bit."

"No thank you," I say walking away but he grabs my arm.

"You want to dance?" he says as he sways slightly to the side.

"Not much of a dancer, sorry," I respond, prying his large hand off my forearm.

I walk away and squeeze through some more people finally making it to the living room. I see the french doors that lead to the fresh and open backyard and I don't waste another minute. I walk out there and take a nice deep breath. I can _smell _the difference. The crowed that's there is off to the side and I decide to walk the other way. I walk through well kept grass and make my way over to this small pond that is surrounded by beautiful roses. Lights illuminate it and I see some benches with vines wrapped around it. It's truly amazing. It reminds me of my favorite children's book, _the secret garden. _

I sit on the bench and bring my legs up into my chest. It really is cold tonight. Here in New York it's always freezing, but luckily it didn't snow, surprisingly. How stupid of me to only bring a simple jacket though.

"Hey," a voice says and I sit up and scream, a high pitch horror movie type scream.

Breathing hard I put a hands on my face and laugh nervously.

"What the heck, dude. You scared the shit out of me." I look up at the guy sitting on the bench over and shake my head disapprovingly.

He chuckles and moves into the light. I see his face and for a second it looks familiar. His dark, wavy hair flops on his forehead flawlessly. You know, how do guys always get perfect hair.

I look at him again and see his green eyes sparkle at me. I notice he's quite handsome as my eyes move from the top of his head down to his feet and back up again.

"You look familiar," I blurt out.

"I am Nico's friend, Percy."

"Nico? As in Nico di Angelo. Hmm, I don't remember ever meeting you?"

"Your friends with Nico?"

"Yeah, my friend dates him."

"Thalia?"

"Yup, she's the one," I say.

"Yeah, she's my cousin."

"Cousin... wait oh wow, I know you. Percy Jackson, right."

"Has she talked about me?" He asks with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, she's always telling me I have to meet you. Aren't you starting school after break."

"Yeah, just moved here and I'm going to Thalia's school."

"Cool, well I'll see you there then, I go there too."

"Cool," he says and then there is the awkward silence I always try to avoid.

"So what brings you to my side of the party," he says after a couple of long seconds.

"Your side?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah, didn't you here about this side. It's so exclusive that it's only me, I'm surprised that you got in," he states with a cute crooked smile.

I laugh again and tuck some of my blond hair behind my ear.

"Well I am here because I don't want to be in there." I say pointing back at the party.

"Not the party type, I presume?"

"Not one bit, Thalia dragged me over, like always."

"Mmm," he says with a small smile.

"Why are you over here?"

"I felt awkward because I don't anyone."

"Yeah, that can be awkward, I've been there?"

"What happened."

'Well, I was at my mom's best friend's party and she had kids and all. I guess my mom though we would all become 'the best of friends'," I say in a goofy voice and Percy laughs. "Yeah, it was just awkward, I sat in the corner, praying that they wouldn't come talk to me."

"So you're like some loner," he says with a grin.

"No, actually I am very fun, thank you very much."

"Mhm, so you don't like to party and you said you were praying for them not to talk to you."

"Okay, fine party boy," I say taking his hand. "Let's go party, I will prove to you that I am fun and _not_ a loner."

"But I don't know anyone in there," he points out.

"You know me," I say.

"You never did tell me your name," he says pointedly and I blush.

"Oh well I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

"Well Annabeth Chase, what happened to not liking parties."

"Maybe you changed that."

"Did I? Really. You'll go back home a new girl then."

"I suppose," I say reaching for his hand again.

He takes and stands up chuckling. I take him back inside and the first thing I decide to do is head to the bar.

"Two shots," I yell over the loud music.

I look back at Percy and grin. "Shots?" he says with wide eyes as he sits on the polished stool. "But your under aged."

"Not a loner," I say excepting the two shots. "Can you give us two more, each."

The bar tender nods, pleased to be handing me drinks illegally.

I hand the shot to Percy and we clink glasses. Here goes my first ever shot. I throw my head back and gulp it down. The strong taste burns down my throat and shut my eyes tightly. Shaking my head wildly I let out a loud scream of glory.

I look back at Percy and he's laughing. His green sea eyes twinkle with the lights and I bite my lip. Dang he's cute.

"Oh and by the way," I say while thanking the bar guy for the other four shots. "Your underage drinking too."

"My mom always taught me to be a gentlemen and take care of the pretty ladies," he says taking his other shot and grinning at me.

"And yet, you drink it," I say wobbling a bit on my chair.

"Drunk already?" Percy asks again, smiling.

"Nope," I say shaking my head lazily while shaking my pointer finger at him. I am going to prove that I can be fun.

I see him take his third and I do the same. I set it down proudly and then I reach for him. I pull him up and then take him to the dance floor.

Man, I've never felt so good, why didn't I ever party before. With my back to Percy I press my body against his. I pull his hands so they are resting on my hips and then, to the beat of the music I start dancing and grinding against him.

I've never really done this, but those three shots really helped boost my nerve. We dance for what feels like forever and I finally turn around and face him. My hands travel down his toned chest and I finally realize how close we are. I look up at him and smile. How is _that_ for fun, I think to myself.

I curl my hands into his hair and bring him closer. I don't kiss him though, I just stare into his beautiful eyes. Is it possible to fall in love with a guy in one night? I never really dated much. I have never known what real love feels like.

"Ten...nine...," people start counting down and I grab my phone and see that it's indeed eleven fifty-nine. I look up at Percy again, putting my phone in my back pocket again.

"Three... two... one..." people yell and shout screams of joy.

"Kiss me," I whisper looking into Percy's eyes.

He bites his lip and I can tell he's hesitating but after half a second he does. He kisses me. Although I feel fussy I am not that drunk, I am still aware of everything. I can feel his soft lips. They move against mine slowly and I feel his tongue slide along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth, giving it to him and I he roams my mouth. He tastes strangely salty and like fresh air, almost like the ocean . I can taste a hint of the shots we dank earlier as well. I sigh happily. This is definitely the best new year's eve ever.

We part and I breath in and out rapidly. I look deep into his green eyes again as he rests his forehead against mine. "Wow," we say breathlessly, at the same time.

I let out an airy chuckle and whisper, "Am I still a loner."

"No, you're not," he says laughing. "You want to go out on a date sometime?" He asks smiling.

"Okay," I say still aware that were only centimeters apart

"Annabeth!" I hear someone yell.

"What?" I manage to whisper, realizing that the person wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Annabeth, what are y-" I turn my head and see Thalia with Nico. "Your actually dancing, well that's a first," she says and I roll my eyes. Finally realizing who I'm standing next to she smiles widely. "Oh, I guess you already met Percy," she says with a grin. "I knew you would end up in his arms, I knew it."

I blush furiously and slowly back away from Percy's warm body when all I want to do is stay close.

"Are you ready to leave," she reminds me. Oh right I said after midnight.

"I-I'll go with Percy. We can continue the party at your house, right? Just us four though," I warn.

"Yeah, sure. My parents are at a party anyways, let's go," Thalia says.

On the outside I'm smiling shyly but on the inside I am screaming and jumping like a crazy fan girl. I'm glad I get to spend more time with Percy tonight. I want more of him, that kiss was to short.

We walk towards the door and I get in the car with Percy while Thalia gets in the car with Nico. I smile at Percy and blush when he tugs on one of my curls. We pull out of the house and I look out the window smiling.


End file.
